Blair's Contribution
by tegz92
Summary: Ok, so this is actually a crossover with a movie called Black Hawk Down but fanfiction doesn't have this movie so i put the story here. Rating may go up.


Blair sighed and glared out at the passing landscape. She was the only person onboard the black hawk that was not military personnel. Apart from the young Private who was flying out for his first time in combat and the two pilots the helicopter was completely empty. She was angry with her father for up rooting her from her home in Manhattan and having her flown into the military bas in Somalia. She knew he only had good intentions as he did not like leaving her at home alone after the death of her mother, but she would rather have been alone in America instead of being in company in a third world country.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Private who was surveying the ocean asked "What's the water like?"

The pilot smirked and said "Nice and warm...and loaded with sharks."

Blair smiled slightly at this and stifled a laugh as soldiers who were lying around on the beach got up and started shouting at them when the helicopter kicked up sand.

She scanned the tarmac for her father as the helicopter touched down. Soldiers started walking out onto the tarmac, obviously they had been told that she would be arriving today, so they all wanted to get a look at the girl who was so important that the rules had to be bent so she could come stay on the base.

A soldier approached her, almost hesitantly. "You Hoot's daughter?" he asked.

"Who?" Blair asked clearly confused.

"Ah, sorry, I mean Norm Gibson." He corrected himself.

"Yeah, he's my dad." She replied.

"Oi Smith! Stop harassing the poor girl." Another soldier shouted jokingly as he jogged over to join them.

"I'm not harassing her, Hoot asked me to escort her to her room and show her round." Smith replied.

"Hey, I'm staff sergeant Ed Yurek, this here is Jamie Smith." The second soldier introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Blair Waldorf." Blair introduced herself.

"Waldorf? Huh didn't take Hoot's name?" Smith asked.

"No, my mum thought Waldorf sounded much more classy that Gibson. Besides she wanted me to carry on her business and to do so I kinda need to be a Waldorf."

"Family business?" Yurek asked.

"She's a fashion designer, unfortunately for her I can only buy great clothes not design them."

Smith looked like he was gonna make a comment but Yurek cut in before him. "Well, I'll show you to your room shall I?"

"Sure," Blair replied, picking her bags before Yurek took them off her. She smiled slightly; he was being the perfect gentleman. Smith looked slightly annoyed that Yurek had claimed her attention, but stayed quiet none the less. Probably because Yurek was of a higher rank.

He led her across the tarmac and into a hanger which had tables set out; some were littered with guns and other pieces while others were empty. Further back in the hanger there were rows of stretchers set out where the men slept at night, finally he led her through a door into a smaller room which had recreational activities set up, there was a board of scrabble on one table and others and decks of cards, there was also a couch and a television. Yurek continued out another door into a hallway which had a series of doors along it, many of which were offices where soldiers were filling out paper work. Eventually Yurek turned and opened a door which led into a small room just big enough for a bed and had shelves lining a wall for her to set her clothes on, there was a door on the other side of the room which led to a tiny bathroom. Yurek set her bags down on the bed.

"Well, this is it. I know it's not what you're used to but it's the best accommodation we can offer." He tried to joke.

"Oh no, it's fine, really." Blair smiled hoping it was convincing.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack; Hoot should be back by dinner. You're free to do what ever you'd like until then though."

Blair groaned inwardly, what she'd like is to be able to go back home to the Upper East Side. But she just nodded at the young soldier who promptly left her to grieve alone.

She unpacked quickly and stashed her empty bad under her bed and had a shower. She then decided that since she had nothing to do she may as well catch up on her sleep.

***

Blair woke up and rolled over to check the time 6.30 pm. She sighed she may as well get up. She quickly changed into jeans and a white tank top and brushed her long wavy brown hair before making her way out to the hanger.

As she walked out towards the doors where most of the men were congregated around a long buffet table laden with food she heard a familiar voice.

"Blair!" the voice called.

Blair looked up and saw her father walking towards her with a plate filled with food in one hand and his gun slung over his shoulder. She smiled she hadn't realized till this moment how much she missed her father. She threw her arms around him.

"Hey daddy, long time no see." She grinned at him.

He laughed slightly. "Girl, you got big while I was away." He examined her closely, she was taller than he remembered although she was only of average height for her age. She was skinnier too, but her chocolate brown eyes were still intriguing and her natural beauty was obvious. She wore a red head band which made him smile. "Still wearing those head bands I see, you and your preppy style."

Blair laughed. "Still trying to pull off the rugged look I see, and failing at it." He glanced at her, the laughter danced in her eyes, she was only joking but her voice at that moment had sounded exactly like her mothers.

"You should eat." He said shoving his plate of food into her hands before turning away and heading towards the buffet table. He didn't bother lining up. Instead he grabbed a new plate and cut in front of the soldier who had been in the helicopter with her.

He looked at her father in annoyance. "Hey man, there's a line."

"I know" her father said not looking at him.

"And this isn't the back of it!" the soldier continued.

Her father looked up at him this time "Yeah, I know."

Well at least Blair knew where she got her attitude from. Just then a man who she had seen before by the name of Steele, he was clearly a man who commanded respect arrived on the scene.

"Sergeant, what's the meaning of this?" he asked.

Her father thinking he was referring to the wild boar he had killed on the way back from his mission off the base that was now dinner replied "Just a little aerial target practice, sir. Didn't want to leave 'em behind."

"I'm talking about your weapon, soldier. Now Delta or no-Delta, that's still a hot weapon, your safety should be on at all times."  
"This is my safety, sir." He replied holding up his index finger and pretended to squeeze an imaginary trigger. He then turned and walked off towards Blair.

Another man who was standing next to Steele tried to calm him by saying "Let it alone sir, he hasn't eaten in a few days."

Blair's brow furrowed with worry. She watched as her father strolled past her and motioned for her to follow. He led her to a table where they both sat down to eat.

"Where were you? Why haven't you eaten in a few days?" Blair asked.

Hoot looked up at her and saw the worry in her face. "We needed information on the where abouts of a particular person of interest. I went into the field and posed as a tourist to find out his location. I didn't have time to eat properly." He answered so matter-of-factly it was as if he hadn't even been in a danger zone. That's the military for you. Blair ate the rest of her meal in silence.


End file.
